MCRmy Mansion
by KilljoyCyanideExploder
Summary: The crazy adventures of CyanideExploder, ScreamingMotivation, AdrenalineMotivation, SulferSiren, blood skeleton, Four, Ashketchum, Mellifluous Apocalypse, BadLuck, RadarAnomaly and Apocalyptic Zombie. MCR related craziness, swearing and a love of unicorns


**Hey guys, this is basically for the Sister Wives eyes only but I have to post it on here... non MCR fans beware! Beliebers, run for your lives cause were armed with RBL(lasters) got it? Oh and Sass...**

_**The Cinnamon Toast Crunch of Sass. **_

_**Location: MCRmy Mansion. Kitchen. **_

"Skelly what are you doing now?" asked Melli, completely confused.

"WHERE IS THE CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH?" Blood Skeleton continued to throw things about the kitchen in her search for the cereal. Melli left before something could hit her on the head and reduce her attention span to zero. It was terrible as it was.

"What's wrong with her now Melli?" asked Sulfer, always worried.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch" was all that needed to be said to put fear into everyone in the MCRmy Mansion. They were sure they even heard Adrenaline scream girlishly.

"Run! Everybody run before she accuses you of stealing it! RUN!" Zombie suddenly yelled before sprinting out of the room, yelling something like "Arm yourself people, she's looking for Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"I think she just lost her marbles..." Ashketchum stage whispered.

"Since when did she have marbles...?" asked Four in a confused way.

"She never had any to begin with." BadLuck finally said between giggles.

"Luck that is horrible! I'm sure she had _one_." said ScreamingMotivation, trying not to admit to the fact hat Zombie was completely insane.

Yet again, everyone heard a girly scream come from Adrenaline, this time it was followed by a "Aaaaaaah! Your in the Shower!" by Zombie. Everyone winced.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" yelled Adrenaline. The rest of their conversation was too quiet to hear.

"Hey bitches! What's happening?" asked Cyanide as she practically danced in. It would have looked good had she not tripped on the overly long shoelaces on her knee high converse, fallen face first into the black sofa, grabbed for a hold onto something and ended up smashing a plant pot. "I...I meant to do that..." she mumbled.

"Bitches? What do you take me for? A girl?" asked Sam after Cyanide had the chance to right her self and redo her shoelaces.

"No I take myself as your pimp!" said Cyanide sarcastically. She was Fluent in it.

"That doesn't even make sense Cy," said Sulfer, Cyanide sighed.

"I know,"

"WHO TOOK MY CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH?"

another girlish scream pierced everyone's' ears.

"ADRENALINE STOP DOING THAT!"

"Zombie you cannot have my cereal!" was all that they heard from him.

"I'm going to go and see what happened..." was all that Screaming said before he was gone.

"So do we know where her Cinnamon Toast Crunch went?" asked Four, hope in her eyes because the situation was getting out of hand.

"Um..." it was a collective word until BadLuck and Ash both said.

"Why don't we go ask Adrenaline?"

"He's in the shower" RadarAnomaly said as she entered the room through the kitchen, there were Cheerios in her hair- obviously Skelly had thrown them at her in desperation for the Cereal she wanted.

"How do you even know that?" asked Cyanide.

"He texted me..." murmured Radar as she pulled out her phone and flashed the text thread.

Adrenaline: _**giggle**____guess what? _

Radar: _what? _

Adrenaline: _I'm in the shower. _

"Oooooooh." the word was dragged out by everyone.

They all heard sobbing and Sulfer decided to go comfort Skelly.

"No! Give that back! Its mine!" Adrenaline yelled in desperation.

"Skelly needs it!" yelled Zombie.

"Stop pulling Zombie!" that was Screaming.

"Time to stop this once and for all" Ash and Luck said at the same time.

"You two have to stop doing that." said Melli as she lead the way out of the lounge to the large staircase.

The walls were covered in huge wallpaper sized pictures of My Chemical Romance... and llamas. The lights that lined the walls were different colours like red, blue and green. The carpet on the stairs had lyrics of My Chemical Romance songs on it.

They all sighed as they saw it. They loved their Mansion.

Cyanide took over and led everybody upstairs. They turned left and went down the long hall with lots and lots of doors. Of course she had to stop and squeal when she saw the pot of Nutella Melli had left on the floor, then started eating it with her fingers... She was weird like that.

"Moving on." said Ash awkwardly. They quickly went past a giggling Cyanide with chocolate on her hands and face.

They heard another girlish scream and followed it to Adrenalines en suit with a shower which he was currently in.

"Who's going in?" asked Radar. Everyone took a step back, leaving Radar to go into the shower.

"Give it back"

"No its mine!"

"Skelly is going to kill you!"

"I NEED it!"

Radar took a deep breathe before jumping into the shower, she froze.

Screaming was off to the side, trying to stop Zombie and Adrenaline from ripping apart a box of...CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH!

Everyone was too shocked to notice that Skelly had come upstairs and into the en suit.

"My Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" she yelled overjoyed before diving past everyone into the shower with Zombie and Adrenaline.

"How come your still in your clothes Adrenaline?" asked Ash and Luck at the same time.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Four.

Skelly managed to rip he cereal box with multi coloured letters on the front from Adrenaline and Zombies hands and hugged it protectively to her chest with a big smile on her face.

"I've got Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" she squealed.

"Ash, Luck, I'm in my clothes because I shower in my clothes..." Adrenaline said it as if it should be obvious.

"Why would you do that?" asked Radar.

"Uhm... its a very confusing, long answer that would just end up to confuse even Cyanide."

"I'm going to take offence in that" Cyanide said as she stumbled into the room, her shoelaces caught on...something and she fell face forwards with a scream. No one made a move to catch her because they were afraid of how badly she would hurt them when she fell.

They all heard a loud metallic thud as her face hit the floor of the shower. "I...I mean to do that..." she mumbled against the floor of the shower.

"Cyanide...?" it was collectively said.

"Um yeah?"

"Why arent you getting up?" yet again Ash and Luck said it simultaneously.

"I may or may not have broken my nose...it doesn't hurt so much like this" she mumbled before she was pulled to her feet by Melli and Four. "Ow ow ow! OW! Why did you just punch my nose?"

"Just making sure its really broken." said Four absent-mindedly.

"Well it is _now_" Cyanide said angrily, her hands covered her nose while Screaming stepped out of the shower to go and get some tissues to stop the bleeding.

"Why is Skelly curled up?" wondered Radar and Sulfer started with an "Um..." but couldn't come up with an answer.

They all turned to Blood Skeleton to see her sitting in the corner of the shower, opposite of Adrenaline, curled around the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. She was mumbling too.

"She looks crazier than Zombie does." said Mellifluous Apocalypse.

"She's right...almost" Radar said before Skelly burst into tears and said. "Dammit. _Now _she's crazier than Zombie"

"HEY!"

"Zombie don't take offence in us calling you crazy" said Adrenaline as he shook the water from his hair.

"Its not that!" said Zombie quickly while Sulfer and Radar tried to find out what was wrong with Skelly.

"It Snot that?" asked Four confusedly.

"I think she said "It's not that" Four" Ash and BadLuck said at the same time.

Two loud slaps rang through the room followed by two "Ow!"s.

"I thought we told you two to stop doing that?" Cyanide said, annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry" they both grumbled, feeling a slap on the back of their heads each.

"GIBBS SLAP! High five Cy!" yelled Adrenaline and high fived Cyanide for the awesome Gibbs' Slaps she had given Luck and Ashketchum.

"Heres some tissues" said Screaming as he came back.

"What took you so long?" asked Adrenaline.

"There was a lot of Nutella I had to get through..."

"What did you do Cy?" asked Melli.

"Uh...I may or may not have gotten high on nutella and painted the walls with it and then accidentally washed the floors with it..." she said awkwardly.

"Me Gusta," Zombie said to cut into the awkward silence that followed Cyanides statement. "I'm off to do the laundry, sort out Skelly will ya?" Zombie didn't wait for an answer before she was headed out of the en suit.

"DONT TURN OUR CLOTHES PINK AGAIN!" yelled Mellifluous as loudly as she could.

"Why not?" whined Screaming and Adrenaline.

"You two should not be whining about it! Your dudes!" Radar said as she came back from Skelly's side.

"Radar...Adrenaline is like %70 chick and then another %30 because of all the Sass that his Sass owns and Screaming is about the same..." Ash said awkwardly.

"Cool. My Sass' sass has so much sass that my sass' sass sucks in sass" Adrenaline recited along wih Cyanide before they both burst into loud giggles. Cyanide sounded like a little kid on helium and crack and Adrenaline just sounded weird.

"What's wrong with Skelly?" asked Melli, getting everyone back on topic.

"The Cinnamon Toast Crunch is all soggy and now she cant eat it," Radar explained and they all heard Skelly wail sadly.

"M-my c-cinna-amony toastie crun-c-chy CEREAL!" she sobbed into Sulfer who was trying to pry the cereal box from her hands.

"Skelly," started Cyanide as if she was talking to a six year old. "Were gonna go shopping for more." she continued in that same tone. Skelly went silent before looking up at them all carefully, checking to see if they were lying.

"R-really? For Cinnamon T-toast Crunch?" she verified and everyone nodded. She finally handed over the cereal to Sulfer.

"Can we get a boa?" asked Adrenaline, everyone turned to him as blood skeleton started to get up.

"Why did you have Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the shower?" asked Ash and Luck, everyone was too interested in what he had to say to tell them off for speaking together.

"Well, it gives me Sass..."

"CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH GIVES YOU SASS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" yelled Cyanide, tissues still up her nose to stop the bleeding, everyone winced at the level of her voice.

"Well how else do you expect me to keep the title of the King Of Sass?" he asked as if that should solve everything.

"I'm pissed off with you. No boas" was all Cyanide said.

"Can I get one?" asked everyone else.

"Of course" said Cyanide cheerfully.

"LETS GET SHOPPING I NEED MY CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH!" yelled blood skeleton, obviously over her break down a minute ago.

"Can we get Frankenberry too?"

**And that is all for this chapter. Now does the chapter title The Cinnamon Toast Crunch of Sass make sense? **

**Yeah I think the only people who are going to get any of this are the Sister Wives, if you do understand this and are not part of the Sister Wives...well you FUCKING ROCK! **

**Bye bye. *waves***


End file.
